1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical disc reproducing apparatus for reproducing an optical disc to which various information is recorded, and more particularly, to an optical disc reproducing apparatus for repeatedly producing the information recorded on the optical disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a certain kind of optical disc reproducing apparatus, it is possible to specify the interval between two positions of the information recorded on the optical disc and reproduce the information repeatedly between those two positions. In this case, when the repeated reproduction starting position and the repeated reproduction ending position are inputted through an operation unit, a CPU (Central Processor Unit) supplies the positional information to a servo-signal processing unit. Then, the servo-signal processing unit performs the moving control of the optical pickup on the basis of the positional information. The recorded information read by the optical pickup, is supplied to an audio circuit through a signal processing unit, a digital filter and a D/A (Digital to Analog) convertor.
However, in this kind of optical disc reproducing apparatus, during the searching operation for the repeated reproduction i.e. while the optical pickup is moved from the repeated reproduction ending position to the repeated reproduction starting position, the reproduction sound is interrupted since the optical pickup cannot read the information during the searching operation. However, in case of the disc jockey (DJ) etc., it becomes quite desirable to keep the rhythm of the music by performing the repeated reproduction without interrupting the reproduction sound.